


What Happens on Treasure Island Stays on Treasure Island

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: As in don't ask what I was on when I wrote this and I won't tell you, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Not Serious, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What-If, Wrong, Wrong and Horny, don't take this seriously, whatever happens happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Ginrou experiences better than usual luck once in his life and the rest of the world can only react to the chaos and mayhem that results.
Relationships: Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	What Happens on Treasure Island Stays on Treasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> To ponder why I wrote this aside from the simple fact that I have hands to write with is useless so don't worry about it.

Kohaku looked up at the night sky, admiring the beauty of the stars and moonlight, noting that even if she was mostly just doing it to distract herself from the sound of Ginrou crying, it was still rather pretty. Needless to say, however, it wasn't really working, Kohaku thought when Ginrou wiped his tears and snot on her dress. 

"Oh wow, I can't wait until this night is over." Kohaku thought to herself when she felt Ginrou cling to her, bawling his eyes out at full volume. 

"No!!!!!!! Please, No!!!!!!" Ginrou wailed, clutching her with panicked desperation at the thought of the fate that awaited him. 

"Like I said, we can only escort you part way, since you're the one who was summoned, Ginrou." Kohaku reminded him in vain, as Ginrou just wailed louder in response. 

"But this is our chance to finally make contact with the enemy leader!" Kohaku told him, realizing there wasn't time to waste. "Remember our mission. Get friendly with the master and get some information. You could even take hostages if you get the chance, who knows?" 

Despite Ginrou's protests, Kohaku exercised her willpower and remained calm, reassuring Ginrou that he wouldn't be attacked, walking off once they reached the point where they had to separate. 

"Geez, Ginrou's so loud. He'd give our whole mission away if someone was watching us...." Kohaku thought, getting the sneaking suspicion that such a scenario was closer to reality than she wanted to acknowledge. Though she hoped against hope that the slight twinge of fear her realization gave her was unfounded, she soon realized she wasn't so lucky. 

As luck, did, in fact, have it, a certain surprise leapt from a tree branch down to the bridge Kohaku was walking on, a small grin on his face as he got a good look at her. 

"Oh boy, I hate surprises." Kohaku thought, looking at the hot mess with dreadlocks, perfect abs, and 2% body fat eyeing her like a piece of meat. 

"Even if I were an invader, do you really think I'm gonna tell you where my allies are?" Kohaku said, doing her best not to think about what Ginrou was up to right that moment as she took out her hidden knife. 

The nearby guards who had just shown up after Mozu made his unwanted entrance weren't much of a challenge for her, but Mozu, never one to miss a chance to reel in some top quality coochie, cock-blocked her instantly, beating back all the guards with a single blow. 

"Oh, yeah, this is completely normal." Kohaku thought with enough sarcasm in her inner voice to obliterate a dead horse as she wracked her brain for answers concerning Mozu's erratic behavior until the regrettably hot mess turned towards her again with a look that suggested he was very busy doing certain things, like trying to play off the fact that he was rock hard at the moment and probably had been since he had been watching her from the trees. 

Knowing that time was of the essence, Kohaku rushed to attack, putting nothing less than her full power behind her attack. Unfortunately for her, it was all in vain, as even after trying to land blows on him with the intent to kill or incapacitate him, Mozu looked way too happy for a guy who was busy fighting off an attacker. Somehow, against all odds, he was still as determined as ever to get himself some sweet, sweet coochie, leaving Kohaku so surprised she almost fell over. 

"Now's not the time to give up." She reminded herself, thinking about Senku and the rest of her friends as she steadied herself and tied her hair back as she got into a fighting stance, preparing to attack Mozu barehanded. 

"Good, maybe he'll finally *redacted* *goose honking* *car horn noises* leave me alone now." she thought, until Ginrou, who managed to use the pineapple bomb Senku gave him at just the right time, made a lightning quick crash landing right on top of her, knocking her on her butt. 

"I knew there were more of them hiding somewhere..." Mozu thought, disappointed that the second one wasn't a cute girl but at the same time, he was suddenly overtaken by an inexplicable urge to grab a lawn chair and eat some popcorn despite not knowing what either of those things were. "Too bad the other one's not a cutie, but I can't wait to see what'll happen if the old geezer finds out about this..." 

"Ow, my ass." Ginrou yelled, rolling off Kohaku and curling up in a ball in pain. "The old geezer almost got me, but lucky for me, Senku's special bomb saved me. Well, most of me at least, it still hurts to sit." Ginrou babbled on, panting and wheezing from pain and exertion. 

"Didn't ask about the last part." Kohaku reminded him, pulling him to his feet despite his protests. 

"On the other hand...if I let them live and the old geezer finds out about it, he'll have Kirisame turn me into a statue, so I should probably kill them...." Mozu pondered, the wheels in his head turning as he sought a solution for his dilemma. 

Eventually, as it sometimes happened, Mozu's horniness won out over basic logic and he decided to kill Ginrou and let Kohaku run off after pretending to be unable to beat her. He'd simply lie out his ass like he always did to the damn geezer and throw the old man off his trail, then he'd go find Kohaku again and convince her to let him show her that islanders really had better weapons than foreigners. 

Kohaku was too quick to simply let him get away with it, of course, which he figured would happen, so to that end, when she told him not to kill Ginrou, he decided to give her a moment to speak her mind. The disaster that was unfolding right in front of him as his island was being attacked by invaders couldn't have turned out more perfectly if he planned it that way, he thought when Kohaku confronted him just as he took out a knife to slit Ginrou's throat. 

"I take it this moron here is your friend?" Mozu asked, holding the knife to his neck. 

Kohaku looked at Ginrou, realizing that calling him a friend was a stretch but that, for once in his life, he had actually been useful and also Senku needed him for their plans, so she had no choice but to lie. 

"He is." Kohaku said. "As a matter of fact, I would do anything for him." she continued, catching Ginrou himself off guard for a moment. "So if you let him go, I'll make it worth your while." 

Mozu grinned, letting Ginrou go and putting his knife away. "Sounds interesting." he commented, eyeing her the same way he had before. "But how do I know you're not bluffing?" 

Kohaku swallowed hard, not allowing a single trace of her genuine emotions show up on her face (she had been planning on doing this with Senku first, being oblivious to his total and complete lack of interest in the female gender, but life was life and sometimes it was necessary to enact a plan B.) 

"Because I'm the kind of person who always keeps her word." Kohaku told Mozu, placing her hand on his bare chest while Ginrou, still as snot-nosed and teary-eyed as before visiting the master, gaped in a mix of shock, confusion, and fear as Mozu pulled her close and she stroked the side of his face. 

Mozu quirked an eyebrow at her, letting one of his hand wander behind her to grab her ass, his amusement all but painted on his face. "Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice but to believe you." he told her, his hand squeezing her ass a little as he whispered in her ear. 

With a stern look from Kohaku, Ginrou ran off into the night without another word, leaving Kohaku for the second time in the same night, this time with company that got under her skin in a way she didn't want to admit. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Kohaku thought as Mozu kissed her, grabbing her chin and shoving his tongue all the way inside her mouth.

He really had no restraint, she thought, not at all unexpected from someone like him, but it stirred up certain shivery little feelings inside her regardless, to which she responded by shutting her eyes and thinking of Senku. 

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Mozu, as fucked in the head as he was confident, remarked in a smug voice as he pinned her to a bed that, by all accounts, shouldn't have supported the weight of both of them at the same time but managed to do so regardless. 

"Oh, well, it wasn't difficult until you opened your mouth and I discovered how annoying you are." Kohaku replied, smirking when he let go of one of her wrists to stroke her face. 

Mozu smirked, grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to look at him directly. "I could say the same thing about you. In fact, I will-" he told her, still holding onto one of her wrists as he slid his other hand under her dress, grabbing her thigh. "You're lucky you have a cute face, otherwise you and your friend wouldn't be here right now." 

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Kohaku huffed, giving him a smug look. 

Mozu flashed her a grin before ripping her dress, pulling her close enough to him without picking her up, making it so that her legs were wrapped around either side of his waist. "Of course not, you also have a nice ass." he replied, pausing for a moment. "And tits, but honestly I'm more of an ass man, so take that however you want." 

Kohaku sucked her teeth, wondering what Senku would think if he saw her in this situation right now. "He'd probably think I was the biggest moron to ever exist." she thought when Mozu kissed her again and, unfortunately, did just as good of a job as he did last time if the familar rush of heat between her legs wasn't just in her imagination. 

"I hate to say it, but I see why none of the women on this island complain about him." Kohaku thought when Mozu slid his hand between her legs, rubbing that one spot just the right way-how was it even possible for him to move his fingers like that, she thought, clapping a hand over her mouth to avoid moaning.

For a while, it worked, at least until Mozu gave her a wicked grin as he shoved a few fingers from his free hand in her mouth, which, to her disappointment, she found herself sucking on when he did so, drooling a little when he pressed down on her tongue, the smug grin on his face never leaving the whole time. 

"Seems like you really weren't lying when you said you'd do anything for your friend." Mozu said, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb while he continued fingering her that certain way that felt way too good. 

"It's called honesty. Not that you would know anything about that." she breathed, struggling to form words in a halting, stilted voice-why the hell was he so damn good at this, she thought-obviously he had to have learned from somewhere, but for that to be true, it meant that somebody had to tolerate his less than pleasant personality when he was younger and more naive, but who in their right mind would-

Oh, wait, Kohaku thought with dimming awareness as Mozu fingerbanged her without breaking a sweat. He was no saint, and yet here she was, letting him have his fun regardless. Senku was right about a lot of things, but Kohaku began to doubt that his belief in humans being governed by rational principles like scientific laws was really all that firm. 

For better or for worse, there were things that were a lot firmer in a very literal way, like Mozu's abs-he was nothing if not exactly as fit and muscular as he looked, and through fading mental awareness, Kohaku begrudgingly admitted that once she could form complete, coherent thoughts again, she would have to find out what his workout routine was and pass it on to the rest of the able-bodied adults in her village. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the huge, dark forest on treasure island, Ginrou was evading a swarm of angry bees, screaming his head off while several guards chased after him, the bees being the only reason they had yet to capture him, which Ginrou was too stupid to realize even as some of the guards purposefully held back from running at top speed as they were hoping the bees would eventually leave him alone so they could grab him without fear of getting stung. 

"Man, what a night-first I almost get raped by a creepy old man and then some asshole tries to kill me and now I'm being chased by angry bees and angry dudes-why is my life always like this-" Ginrou thought, thoughts of Kohaku slowly making their way into his head. "If I was like Kohaku, none of this weird shit would happen to me I bet." the hapless moron thought, unaware of at least half of what was happening on the absolute den of chaos and insanity both he and Kohaku were stuck in for the night. 

For better or for worse, Ginrou's screams were overpowered by the sound of the guards screaming as Ginrou, who fell into a mud puddle that was 10 feet wide and 4 feet deep, landed flat on his face and as he got covered in mud, the bees left him alone in favor of attacking the guards. In a way, Kohaku was almost grateful, as even thought she didn't know what was going on, she was only too glad that whatever it was, it was too loud for anyone to be able to hear her or Mozu if by chance anyone was wandering around nearby. 

"I told you you'd like it, didn't I?" Mozu, a person who had no use for things like the concept of humbleness, bragged, holding Kohaku by the waist as he fucked her. 

"Did you? Seems my memory's been a bit fuzzy lately." she shot back, even though she couldn't help but admit it was hard to focus on anything long enough to speak-Mozu was at least half of everything that she hated in men, but unfortunately the other half not only made up for it, it surpassed her expectations entirely, which left her more disappointed in herself than anything else. 

Mozu smirked, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a catlike grin for a moment. "There's no reason to play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about." he replied, the only shocking thing about his response was that he still had the energy to talk. It really was going to be a long night, Kohaku thought, but despite her good shoulder angel disapproving of the whole thing, Kohaku had to admit that perhaps it wasn't really such a bad thing after all. 

Time went by, Ginrou flailed and struggled as he fought his way out of the mud pit, the guards ran off screaming, and Senku and the rest of her friends were busy cooking up their plans to get the petrification device asap, and Kohaku was unaware of all of it, letting her mind wander wherever it wanted while Mozu threw her legs over his shoulder and pulled a chunk of her not-so-soft blonde hair, shoving a few fingers in her mouth again as he fucked her, harder and rougher than she ever thought herself capable of handling but her body managed to surprise her and to that end, she had no complaints. It was her idea, after all, and even if Mozu was, well, himself, knowing that she bought Ginrou some time and possibly saved his life was more than worth it, satisfying her on a psychological level. As for on a physical level, Mozu, despite being who and what he was, more than took care of that job for her, causing her to see stars behind her eyes as he fucked her until she barely remembered her own name, much less where she was, why she was there, or how she had ended up there in the first place. 

Strange how life left you with so many questions sometimes, she thought with her last fading bits of awareness as Mozu flipped her on her side, covering her mouth with one of his hands while gripping her thigh with the other. Kohaku hadn't even known such a thing was possible, and yet somehow it was happening all the same, or at least she could only assume it was, as by now she was barely aware of anything anymore, noting with a strange sense of dull surprise that she could no longer see the roof of the tiny wooden hut they were in that did not belong to either of them. 

Not only did Mozu, despite being himself, manage to properly prepare her beforehand, he also made it worth her while about half-half of-what was it called again, she thought, as she lied on the bed, her hair an absolute mess and the rest of her drenched in sweat after Mozu was done and was now reclining on the other side of the bed, smoking something that smelled unfamiliar through a strange sort of leaf-like rolled tube-wait, what the hell, she thought, trying to remember something, anything at all to jog her memory of her last train of thought. 

Oh, that's right, she thought to herself as her awareness of her surroundings returned to her bit by bit, like piecing together a stone statue that had been shattered, half a dozen. Mozu was without a doubt not a regular human being, not that Kohaku would ever dare admit it to a soul. She only hoped she'd be able to walk before the sun rose, she thought, her legs throbbing and her heart still pounding. 

At any rate, it turned out she had no reason to worry about her ability to walk, as before either of them could do anything about it, a strange light flashed in the sky, followed by an explosion and just as suddenly, everything went dark. 

"So, uh, Senku. What was that thing you detonated on the island again?" Taiju asked Senku as everyone who had traveled on their journey to get the petrification device was sailing back to Japan.

"Oh, that? It was a bomb I dropped from a drone. They used that kind of technology back in American before the petrification incident." Senku replied, neglecting to inform Taiju of the particulars, such as an unconscious Kohaku and Mozu being stashed away in the ship's lower cabin next to a disgruntled Hyouga and Homura or the fact that Senku accidentally blew up the petrification device with his homemade drone. "At any rate, our mission's next chapter awaits us, so keep your ears open when we get back to Japan because I'll explain it all then.

"You got it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
